Clans
Basics Clans can be created once a player has reached level five and costs a total of 1,000,000 . The user will automatically be placed as Clan Master and can appoint up to three Clan Officers. A total of 40 members can be in a Clan. At the beginning of a season the Clan Master selects the region they would like to defend. Clans defending the same region compete to defeat the strongest level Titan and be awarded "Top Clan". The current available regions are: *Phantom Forest *Lunar Valley *Aria Lake *Mirage Ruins *Pagos Coast *Seabed Caves *Magma Crags *Star Sanctuary Clan Leaders can also select one of the following banners |} Titan Battles Clans work together in a group battle to defeat a Titan. Clans encounter a Titan twice a day, with members being able to battle up to three times within those two blocks. Encounter times are based on the leader's time zone and last for a total of four hours (increased from two hours in the 1/25 update). Base battle times are 10:00-14:00 and 18:00-22:00 in the original clan leader's timezone. The timezone can not be changed, even if the clan is passed over to a new leader. Each new season begins on Monday morning and includes a total of 36 battles per clan member. In order to complete a battle, the player will need a total of 16 Astromon. Once an Astromon is used in a battle they will be unavailable until the next encounter. In order to complete all three battles within a single encounter, a total of 48 Astromon are needed. Members can enter into a battle at the same time, however the Titan's HP will be reduced based on the fastest battle to finish. However, Clans will want to organize attack order to ensure that the amount of damage applied is not more than the Titan's remaining HP so as to not waste their energy. Titan Information At the beginning of the season, all Titans start at level 1. The Titans level increases after each defeat, gaining more attack and HP. The Titan's element rotates in the following pattern: Dark → Water → Wood → Light → Fire. Titans attack in the following pattern: Left team, right team, sweeping hit on both, followed by another sweeping hit on both if original two teams are still standing. Once the second two teams appear the Titan does the following: Left team, right team, then AOE. (Currently testing for accuracy) Titans can be affected by the following debuffs: Sap (hit 5.000 HP), Fatigue, Blind, Attack Down, Defense Down, Weaken, and Expose Weakness. The following debuffs do not affect Titans: Petrification, Seal, Shock, Silence, Sleep, Stun, Taunt and Thirst. In addition, Titans all have 20,000 Recovery, 25% Critical Rate (except for Light, who has 100% Critical Rate) and the following stats and abilities: Rewards After each battle the player is awarded a Treasure Chest for their efforts, even if they did not defeat the Titan within that battle. Chests are ranked from to , with the higher ranked chests holding more valuable rewards. The rank of the chest you receive is based on your battle's total damage. Chests can contain up to 12 items (not confirmed). |} Clans also receive a reward at the end of the season which is based on the highest Titan level defeated. These rewards are divided up among the clan based on percentage of contribution throughout the entire season. All clan members receive clan points regardless of contribution level. |} |} Clans earning the Top Clan title are awarded x10,000 and x50. If two or more clans defeat the same level boss, the clan that dealt the most damage will become the top clan. Clan Shop Players can user their Clan Medals to purchase items within the Clan Shop for various amounts of medals. Some items are always available while others can only be purchased once a week. |} Leaving A Clan Players who wish to leave a clan can do so by going to Plaza > Details > and click Clan on the lower right. Players must wait till Midnight before joining a new clan in order to discourage clan surfing. Note- If you are involved in the clan vs clan, you may only leave your clan once the current season has finished, ie. on Sunday after rewards have been given out. Category:Locations Category:Contents